Frosted Leaves
by Embarrassing Past 11
Summary: When a new guardian is chosen, one of Jack's memories uncovered and all hell breaks out the guardians have to save the day. Or it could lead to the end. And the beginning of Pitch's reign. Pitch uses Jack as a puppet to fulfil all his needs and desires. No matter whether Jack objects. Contains BlackIce and MotherNature/JackFrost
1. Chapter 1 - Worries

North paced up and down, up and down, up and down. He twired his long beard between his fat fingers.

Bunny watched him tensely, breathing heavily through his nose. "Can you stop pacing, it's putting ma thinking off!"

"How is this supposed to help?" Jack joined in. "Pitch is out there and we're here. This is not gonna do anything!"

North sighed, "We can't just burst in with no plan or idea, besides he's moved out his old lair..."

North carried on taking but Jack wasn't listening any more, the moon was shining onto a glittering pedestal. The pedestal began to turn and clunk, North's head snapping up like it was on a string, his eyes wide open.

"What's happening?" Jack asked his crystal eyes filled with curious innocence.

"Man in Moon!" Tooth flitted from side to side excitedly grinning.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh you don't say!" He muttered sarcastically.

Images flashed over Sandy's head, a moon, then a image of a present, a child's tooth, an egg, a image off him then a snowflake and finally a question mark.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sandy that doesn't help..." Jack gave Sandy a sad smile.

North explained, "What Sandy's trying to **say** is MiM's choosing a new guardian."

"Please be a girl," Tooth crossed her fingers.

Bunny frowned, " If it's the GroundHog, I swear..." He gasped.

Hovering over the pedestal was an silhouette of girl with long hair, that was curling at the bottom. She had a cropped tank top that finished just above the end of ribs, ripped jeans and barefeet.

Jack's head hurt, but he was glad he wasn't the newest member of the guardians. He'd been a guardian for one hundred and seventy years and they still acted like it was his first day. " Who's that?"

Bunny frowned, "are yu kidding mate. Yu must be."

Glancing at his feet he mumbled that he wasn't.

Tooth clapped her hands, "that's Mother Nature, the most famous spirit of them all."

"Umm..." Jack's cheeks flushed, "I remember her now. I may have, ummm..." Jack's voice trailed off at North's disapproving look, North knew exactly what had happened and the guardians really, really didn't need to know. Jack quickly changed the subject, "isn't she, like, a massive fighter?"

"You were a massive joke, and now you're a... Well you're a..." Bunny teased, "We can train her not to fight."

Jack pulled a face, "I'll go get her then."

"NOO! No... Bunny can go instead." North was suddenly very interested in his shoes and Bunny his feet.

"Why does the kangaroo get to go..." Looking at North he realised why. "Oh, ooh... Umm, I think Scotland needs some hail." Quickly Jack left them.

Bunny stomped his foot an entrance to his network of tunnels ripped up the brick floor, "I'll go get 'er then."

He jumped into the hole and with a dull pop that disappeared too, leaving Tooth, North and Sandy stood in the round room. Shortly Tooth and Sandy left for their own reasons (excuses).

**Don't worry gets dark very quickly. You need light to have shadows. Thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Recruitment

Natalie closed her eyes, she felt ever blade of browning grass spring upwards towards the setting amber sun. She walked to a dying cherry tree placing a hand on the gnarled bark. The branches spread out, pink blossom spreading around them. Some blossom caught in her ebony hair.  
Falling backwards onto the soft malachite green grass she looked up at the sky. It was a miserable grey.

"Dammit Storm!" Natalie sighed.

Lazily Natalie watched a couple walk slowly up a hill. Loud footsteps sounded behind her. A boy with a mop of white hair and crystal eyes. Natalie snapped into action, immediately she was on her feet wide eyed, "Jack?"

"Umm, hey Nat..."

Her eyes narrowed, she didn't trust this dude one bit.

"What do you want, Autumn is hella mad at you still."

"Really, that was like," he counted his fingers, "what? Like thirty years ago."

Natalie sighed and slumped back down onto the ground, "that was the last time someone spoke to me," her eyes flared with anger, the gold in her eyes lighting up, "you were the cause of all of that."

Jack touched her cheek, "you know I'm sorry."

"Bite me." Natalie spread of her golden wings and flew into the setting sun's rays of gold.

"Real smooth Jack." Bunny laughed.

Jack frowned anger running through his veins, "Shut it, kangaroo!" He threw a ray of ice at Bunny dodged it easily, he was expecting it.

"Jackass aren't you suppost to be in Scotland? And you just ruined my plan."

Tooth knocked gently on tree trunk by the lake Jack was sat on.

"Jack?"

Jack looked into the grey waters below him, frost spread out around him.

"Jack?"

He swore under his breath.

"Jack!"

"Go away, I realize that I messed up, its not my fault." Jack turned his back to Tooth.

Tooth muttered quietly, "that makes total sense."

Look Jack I realize your, "pi- annoyed but you left this on the floor I'll put it here." With that Tooth flew away, the moon shining through her wings reflecting a rainbow of colors onto the ground below.

"Tooth I'm so..." It was too late she was gone. "Nat..."

A gold cylinder shone in the late evening light. A child with a gappy smile grinned at him. That kid was him, before he became immortal and his hazel hair turned white and his dark chocolate eyes became crystal blue like silver set in ash. That kid was him, but not him in a sense.

"What you looking at, gappy." Jack paused then laughed, "so you ruin all your friendships to talk to inanimate objects... And yourself!"

He picked up his golden memories in his long, pale fingers. He fell into his past like an icy lake.


	3. Chapter 3 - Darkness

**I'm going with the movies age for Jack (17) not the books (14) just to clear up and confusion. Thanks for reading xx **

_Seven year old Jack sat on the swing, watching Natalie get higher and higher until she was parallel with the metal bars._

_"Bet I can jump off from here."_

_Jack raised an eyebrow, "bet you can't!"_

_Natalie let go of the chains sand let herself fly through the air, but she timed it wrong and crashed into a oak tree. She crashed to the ground._

"NAT!" Past and present Jack shouted.

His memory morphed and changed.

_Twelve year old Jack was stood in front of his father. Jack's father was livid, if he were any angrier you'd expect smoke to be coming out his ears._

_"How many time do I have to tell you, you ungrateful ass!"_

_Tears rolled down Jack's cheeks. "I'm sorry."_

_"Stop crying! You stupid brat!" _

When_ the tears didn't stop trickling onto the floor Jack's father lifted a thick belt. It was slashed across Jack's stomach, falling to his knees he watched his father pick up his beer and leave. At that point Jack's vision blurred, then blacked out._

_He woke up a week later with his closest friend stood over him._

"Natalie?" Jack Frost whispered, he reached for the eleven year old girl but went through her. After all she was a memory.

_Jack tried to sit up, "No, no stay still, you'll start bleeding again." Gently Nat pushed him back down. Blood began to seap through the thin material of Jack's white t-shirt._ _Wincing Jack apologised. "Don't worry. Mum said you can live with us." Jack opened his mouth, "Emma too don't worry."_

_Jack leant back on the pillows. Slowly, carefully Nat lifted up Jack redding t-shirt. With a cold cloth she wiped the blood. She felt the graceful curve of his muscles, the sharp of his ribs, he was skinny, too skinny. His heart was hammering, Nat stroked the hair out his eyes and stroked her best friends forehead._

_"Please don't leave." Jack requested._

_Even though Nat was a year younger than Jack she saw she was wanted. "Okay." She rested her hand on his arm._

"Oooh Nat, I'm sorry. You were my best friend, ooh I didn't know." Tears ran down Jack's cheeks, like they had in his memories.

His memories changed again.

_Seventeen year old Jack stroked back a lock of Natalie's ebony hair. Her big eyes staring up at his. Jack ran a hand through his hazel hazel hair then leant forward._

Jack was shook out of his memories by cold hands.

"What? I wasn't finished."

"Oooh I'm sorry." The voice shook Jack to the core.

"PITCH, SHOW YOUR GODDAM UGLY FACE."

A dark chuckle echoed in Jack's head. He looked around in confusion.

Then he realized he was being covered in Pitch's nightmare sand. It began to sink into Jack until he found himself stood on the lake rigid and unable to move.

"W... Wh..." Jack fought himself. Why couldn't he do _anything!_

"Give me them." Pitch pointed at the memory box. Against his will Jack handed over the box. "Confused? Well let me up it simply so you'll understand it. I control black stuff." Pitch made his sand whirl around his hand. "Black stuff in you. I. Control... YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Taken

"What?" Tooth's eyes glistened with unseen tears. "This can't happen! I spoke to him yesterday. Last night."

"I'm sorry." North looked uncomfortably at his black booted feet. "We-"

North was cut off by a crashing coming from behind the large oak doors, they crashed open. Stood in the open doorway was a sixteen year old girl, she had messy chestnut hair that got darker towards the roots. Her green eyes wide, anger and sadness filled them, her pale skin making them stand out.

"Mother Nature!" Bunny gasped.

"I need to talk to Jack."

They stood uncomfortable in her bone-chilling state.

Sandy took a step forward, a snowflake showed above his head, a net then a horse.

"You stole a horse with Jack?"

"Ummm no, Pitch stole him."

Natalie took a step back her hand hitting into a table, moss covered the surface. "Pitch!" She gasped, fear filled her body.

"We need to get him back... And MiM chose you, to help us." That wasn't the whole story but it was some. North thought it'd be too much to demand she became a guardian as well.

Slowly Jack woke up, his head groggy. The hard ground had crystals of frost spiralling out around Jack. He tried to stand but he had thick black chains holding him down. In the suffocating darkness Jack could just make out two gold eyes staring at him.

"It's awake!" Pitch chuckled. With a foot he lifted Jack's head, so their eyes met, "now go fetch me the new guardian, what was her name again?"

Jack's crystal eyes widened, "Please not Nat!"

"Ah, Mother Nature. That's it." More blacksand burrowed into Jack. Crimson tears slashed doxxxwn onto the ground. "Go and get Natalie, GO!"

The chains that had bound Jack down slid away, with a burst of energy Jack flew out of Pitch's lair and into the early morning sun.

Sat in front of a circular mirror Natalie tied her hair up into a bun and secured it with a thin bamboo stick. North had given her a room in the west wing of the building. She had put a couple of books on a small shelf but that was the extent of her belongings. Wound around the shelf was a plant worth a black stem an yellow blossom, spreading across the bedposts were pink roses and around the rim of the mirror grew some ivy. Natalie stepped out onto the balcony and looked out at the view, her golden wings spread out in the chilly wind.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jack?" Natalie didn't turn round, even when cold hands coiled around a lock of loose hair. He spun her around. Stood in front of Natalie was a boy who looked like Jack, but didn't. The had black hair and gold eyes. "What happened?"

"Come with me." Jack pulled her off the balcony, they fell but then they caught the wind.

"What's happening Jack?"

"Just come with me!"

Nat pulled away from Jack and began to fly away. Ice filled her freezing her, before she began to fall Jack caught and flew into the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Beaten

North prowled up and down, clenching and un-clenching his fists, occasionally talking to himself. His thoughts knotting and rolling over themselves, why couldn't he think straight? How could he let a Guardian and a Guardian-to-be fall into the hands of Pitch Black? And in the space of a week? His shadows lengthened in the setting sun, a pile of old cookies had gone moldy in the warm air. It startled North when he realised the North Pole's air was warm! But everywhere was warming in the absence of the Winter Spirt, there were others but they weren't as powerful Jack.

North's ability to track time began to slip; hours turned to minutes, days into hours, weeks into days in his head.

"North?" Tooth asked her purple eyes glistening with unshed tears. She blamed herself for Jack and Nat. She'd been the last one to speak to Jack and she'd panicked when she'd found out Jack'd been taken and had shouted at Nat'd run off crying. "North... Please." A single tear ran down her cheek. "North! I know you blame yourself, I blame myself, but it happened and we can't point fingers. Stop punishing yourself. Please just rest."

The heavy oak door thumped shut after her.

North looked up, his pale blue eyes worried but present, "Oh Tooth. But you don't know Emily or Pitch. You don't understand."

Nat woke up next to Jack, his papery hair mixing with her onyx hair. She could feel his cool cheek against her warm skin. They were almost complete opposites but that's what made them so perfect together, yin and yang. Nat moved forward to touch him, this is where she realised two things: one, she was chained to a wall, but Jack wasn't. Two, they weren't alone.

The moment her hand touched Jack he was flung backwards into the rough wall behind them. With a groan he fell to the ground, his eyes half open.

"_Jack__!_" Natalie cried.

"He'll be fine, but that cannot be said for you. Unfortunately." A voice dripping contempt echoed through the darkness. Nat could almost hear Pitch's smug smile.

"Just don't touch him, you c-" Natalie was cut off by a weak voice coming from behind her.

"Pitch don't. Please, mercy."

Pitch disappeared and then reappeared next to Jack, he knelt down next to the limp body. "I'm sorry, did I talk to you?" Silence. "No?" Pitch lifted Jack head so their eyes were locked in an icy stare, his voice little over a exhalation of breath, "Then keep your goddamed mouth shut."

Pitch dropped Jack's head, it hit the ground with a reverberating thud. A line of crimson dribbled down Jack's cheek, like red crayon on paper. Pitch then proceeded to kick Jack in the ribs and waist, bruises appearing instantly.

Nat couldn't bear it, watching Jack being beaten for no reason. His heat thrown back in pain. "Stop." Tears ran down her face while Pitch continued. "Dad, stop!" She yelled.

He instantly stopped, Jack curled up into a small ball wincing in the pain. "You remember?"

"Of course I do." She spat. Then turned to face the wall; hot tears fell down her cheeks, splashing onto the rough black floor.


End file.
